Kagome's Nightmare and InuYasha's Comfort
by Heaven and Earth
Summary: This is a oneshot. It is where Kagome has a terrible nightmare, and InuYasha is there and comforts her. There is also a small moment between Miroku and Sango. It takes place right before the finale battle against Naraku. R&R!


**_Chapter One: Kagome's Nightmare and InuYasha's Comfort_**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own InuYasha. I own nothing of InuYasha, but I do have all four InuYasha movies and a few episodes on DVD lol**

**_READ ME!!! PLEASE!!!_**

**A/N: Hey people what up? I have made my very first one-shot! Well actually... at first this was a WHOLE story, but I wasn't getting anywhere with it. I had it ALL planed out too, but then I realized that it was pretty stupied, so... anyways, I hope you guys like it! I guess this sorta takes place before the final battle against Naraku. It's just a few small moments between InuYasha and Kagome, and between Miroku and Sango. Also, this was made before the Band of Seven episodes and all that.**

**Well! I wasted enough of your preicous(so sue me if its spelled wrong!) time. Now, ON WITH THE ONE-SHOT!!! lol

* * *

**

**_Dream Sequence_**

Kagome walked into the forest, when all of a sudden she saw a faint glow deep in the forest._ What's that? _Kagome thought as she ran deeper into the forest._ It's not a jewel shard. _Kagome thought as she ran faster. Then when she finally got there she stopped with a gasp, startled by what she saw.

InuYasha and Kikyo were under a willow tree hugging, with dead souls and Kikyo's Soul Collectors all around them. _So that's what that faint glow was. Well I guess I should go, I know they don't want me around._ Kagome sighed quietly and sadly as she started to turn to walk away. Then all of a sudden she couldn't move. The next thing she knew she was tied to a tree close, very close to the willow tree that InuYasha and Kikyo were under, by Kikyo's Soul Collectors.

"Kikyo," InuYasha said while holding Kikyo. "I choose you, Kikyo. I . . . I love you . . . and only you." InuYasha said as he was breaking Kagome's heart.

_I can't move nor speak. Oh, InuYasha. I-I wish that I never came to the Feudal Era . . . Is Kikyo forcing me to watch and listen to this? _Kagome thought. "Really InuYasha? Do you mean it?" Kikyo asked as she looked into InuYasha's golden-amber eyes. "Yes I-I do. I have no regrets. I love you with all my heart, Kikyo." InuYasha said to Kikyo quietly, but loud enough for Kagome to hear. _I knew it, he truly loves Kikyo and that she has his heart. _Tears were starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes. _Oh great, now I'm going to cry! I wish that I never was pulled down the well by that demon, I wish that I was not Kikyo's reincarnation, I wish . . . I wish . . . I wish that__** I NEVER MET INUYASHA!!! **_Kagome yelled in her mind. Kagome knew that was not true. Except for her wishing that she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, but if she never came to the feudal era she would never have met Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. But most important, she never would have met InuYasha. She still loved him with all her heart, even if he didn't love her in return.

Then everything just stopped. All of a sudden Kagome's body started to pulse like a heart beat. Then there was darkness all around her, the only thing she could see was InuYasha and Kikyo. They were looking into each others eyes.

Kagome felt something cold and heavy touching her skin, she looked down. _I can move? Chains? What the heck is going on? _She thought as she struggled to get out of the chains. "InuYasha," Kagome stopped struggling and looked up at the couple.

"InuYasha, will you join me in the depth of Hell?" Kikyo asked with hope in her dark almost black brown eyes. "Yes." InuYasha answered with love in his golden-amber eyes. _No! _Kagome thought with more tears rushing down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Then blinding lights of red, yellow, orange, and other colors started to swallow up the dead Priestess and the half-demon.

"NO!" Kagome yelled after she found her voice. "NO, INUYASHA! YOU CAN'T! WE HAVE TO DESTROY NARAKU!!!! WE NEED YOU! WE CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU! SHIPPO, MIROKU, AND SANGO NEED YOU!! **I** NEED YOU!!! WE ALL NEED YOU!! InuYasha, please don't leave me, please." Kagome whispered the last part. "INUYASHA, INUYASHA, INUYASHA . . . "

**_End Dream Sequence

* * *

_**

_**Meanwhile with InuYasha:**_

InuYasha woke up from the scent of tears. He looked down from his branch high up in a tree to his companions. _No, they're not my companions . . . they're _my_ friends. _He thought as he looked down at _his_ sleeping friends, then he saw the 15-year-old raven-black haired girl tossing and turning in her sleep with tears falling from her closed eyes.

"InuYasha, please don't leave me, please." The girl mumbled in her sleep. _She's dreaming about . . . me? About me . . . leaving her? _The confused half-demon thought, as he jumped from his tree branch quietly without waking the others. He then noticed that Miroku had his arm wrapped around Sango, holding her close. InuYasha silently chuckled to himself, as Sango snuggled closer to Miroku._ That is going to be one entertaining show in the morning. _He thought as he was almost to Kagome, then he stopped because she started to mumble again only this time louder.

"InuYasha," She said just above a whisper as she started to toss and turn like she was struggling to get out of someone or something's grip. InuYasha still didn't move from where he was standing.

"InuYasha," Kagome said a little louder than the first. He still did not move. He could smell the fear coming from the still sleeping girl.

"INUYASHA!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she shot up from her sleeping bag covered in sweat. That got InuYasha moving at top speed. He was pretty shocked that she did not wake the others. Little did he know that they were awake and were going to go see what happened, but when they saw InuYasha run faster than the speed of light at such a short distance they decided to let him take care of it and just watch.

Kagome woke up with a fright, covered in sweat. She looked around to see if it was a dream and to see if any of the others were awake. She saw that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were asleep as well as Kirara. Kagome sighed a silent sigh of relief.

Kagome turned her head to see if InuYasha was awake, and she was met with two golden-amber orbs felled with concern, worry, was that . . . frightened? And one more she could not put a finger on.

"InuYasha? W-what are you doing up?" Kagome stuttered hoping she didn't talk in her sleep.

"Feh, I woke to the scent of tears, then I saw you tossing and turning in your sleep, and you yelled my name at the top of your lungs. I'm surprised you didn't wake the others, much less the whole forest." He said almost all of it in one breath.

"Oh." That was all she said. _Did I really yell that loud? _Kagome thought as she looked at her hands that were in her lap, they were still trembling. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, who noticed how pale she looked and he knew that was not the moonlight affect.

"Kagome, what did you dream about that scared you so much?" He asked not even trying to hide the concern in his voice, as he always did. _I could just tell him that Naraku was fixing to kill me and he jumped in the front of me to protect me and he got killed in the process. _Kagome thought as she looked into his golden-amber eyes.

"I just dreamed that you and Kikyo" InuYasha's eyes widened when she mentioned him and Kikyo together."were hugging each other under a willow tree, I thought it would be best if I left you two alone cause I knew you wouldn't want me around. Then I couldn't move nor speak and I was being held against a tree near you and Kikyo, by her soul collectors." Kagome turned her head as the dream replayed in her mind. "You told her that you loved her and chosed to be with her. Then you agreed to go to . . ." tears started to form in her eyes, but she continued. "to Hell with her and then you and her were going through the Portal to Hell and . . ." She couldn't go on, tears were running down her already tear stained cheeks. _I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him. I-I just couldn't. _Kagome thought as she continued to cry, then she felt two strong arms pull her into a tight yet gentle embrace.

"Kagome, are you really afraid that I will leave you and the others to fight Naraku alone?" InuYasha asked "I'm not going to Hell with Kikyo," Kagome looked up at InuYasha with wide eyes, she was very shocked by what he said. InuYasha looked down at her and continued. "Kagome, when the jewel is complete," He put his chin on her head and inhaled her sweet scent. _Mmm, she smells nice, like the ocean and Gardenias. Unlike Kikyo when she was alive, she smelled like the rain and Roses. I wonder how I got their scents mixed up when I first met Kagome? They smelled nothing alike and still don't. _He sighed. "I'm not going to take the jewel and I'm not going to become a full fledged Demon. I am going to stay the way I am." InuYasha said with another sigh. He then with his thumb and index finger he lifted her chin, then his golden-amber eyes met her chocolate brown ones. _God, I love her melting chocolate brown eyes, her body, her smile, her lips, Hell I love everything about her, I wish I could hold her like this forever, I wish I had the courage to tell her . . . to tell Kagome, that I love her and only her. _He thought as he put his forehead against hers causing her to blush. _She looks cute when she blushes, he he. _"I promise."

_He promises to stay the way he is and not take the jewel to become a full-demon? He isn't going to Hell with Kikyo and leave me and the others? Oh God, I love him with all my heart. Why can't I tell him? _Kagome thought as she got lost in his golden-amber eyes and was swallowed by emotions.

InuYasha then kissed her on her forehead and put his chin on her head, holding her as close as possible without crushing her. He then asked her if she was okay now and she nodded her head against his chest, then the hold started to loosen .

"Um, Inu . . . InuYasha?" Kagome asked shyly. "Yeah?" InuYasha asked looking into her eyes. "Can I . . . can I um, you know sleep with you? In case of another bad dream, I mean." She asked with a look of hope in her eyes. "You really want to sleep in a tree?" He asked "I don't mind, just don't let me fall out of the tree." She teased knowing he wouldn't let anything hurt her not even the ground.

"If you're sure." He said and waiting for her to nod before he picked her up bridal-style . He then jumped into the tree with Kagome in his arms. InuYasha landed on the same branch he was on earlier and he sat down with her in his lap. "You okay?" InuYasha asked in a soft voice. Kagome once again nodded her head against his chest and aloud the sleep to come to her. Kagome was asleep.

InuYasha felt heat rise up on his tan cheeks. He sighed as a cool spring breeze gently mix his sliver-white hair with her raven-black hair. Kagome shivered and snuggled closer into his chest, causing him to blush yet again. InuYasha pulled off his outer red kimono and wrapped it around the raven-black haired girl in his arms. As he inhaled her scent, InuYasha soon found himself falling into a dream filled with gardenias and the salty sea air of the ocean.

* * *

_**Down Below with the others:**_

"That was so sweet of him." Said the Demon Slayer who was right beside the monk.

"Well Sango, you know how much InuYasha cares for Kagome." Said Miroku who was dressed in black and purple monk robes.

"Yeah, I know. By the way Miroku?" Sango said who was dressed in her traveling kimono with dark pink and light pink with a green over skirt.

"Yes my dear Sango?"

"Can you take your arm off of me." Sango said more as an order.

"Oh, sorry Sango. Well, goodnight Lady Sango." Miroku said, he silently missed her warmth.

She sighed. "Miroku I'll make you a deal." Sango said as she missed his warmth too.

"Yes, Sango?"

"If you don't grope me at all, then I will sleep next to you, deal?" Miroku stared at Sango wide eyed. "Really?" She nodded. "I swear I will **not** grope you at all. It's a deal." Miroku stated happily and with that, they fell asleep right next to each other.

* * *

**_On a hill near the group:_**

On a hill not far from the sleeping group, a woman with long dark raven-black hair that went past her thigh. She was wearing a priestess kimono, her hair was down and she had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Her skin was very pale, her eyes were slanted; they were the color of dark chocolate, they weren't melted or kind like Kagome's, but hard and cold. A pale blue soul collector flew by her and placed a dead soul in her claydead body.

"InuYasha," The young woman spoke. "I see you have made your decision. I will not stand in your way, but prepare for tomorrow will be the final battle." Then the woman turned and walked away with her Soul Collectors behind her follow.

* * *

**_A/N: Do you like or don't like? Review, please! _**

**_Heaven and Earth_**


End file.
